


he's a tits man

by SebGray



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebGray/pseuds/SebGray
Summary: Jester knew damn well Caleb loved her tits. He loved all of her, don't get him wrong -- he loved her from the tips of her horns to the calluses of her feet. But she noticed how easily a low cut dress and a gentle push of her arms got his attention. He tried to be subtle, times where he probably even succeeded, but Jester was astute enough to catch him fairly frequently. But one night she got a wonderful idea of the perfect way to get him off.





	he's a tits man

Jester knew damn well Caleb loved her tits. He loved all of her, don't get him wrong -- he loved her from the tips of her horns to the calluses of her feet. But she noticed how easily a low cut dress and a gentle push of her arms got his attention. He tried to be subtle, times where he probably even succeeded, but Jester was astute enough to catch him fairly frequently. She'd always smile and laugh as she emphasized her bust, asking in her seductive voice, "What are you looking at, Caleb?" making sure to extend his name.

Caleb would always blush with a fervor and try to hide. He was not brave enough to talk about it. Even though they slept together. Even though he regularly saw her naked. Even though he'd cover her chest in marks and kisses every chance he got.

He did not want to talk about it.

But Jester had very clever ways of coaxing his fantasies out of him.

It was late in Nicodranas. They were staying in the Lavish Chateau, in one of the gorgeous bedrooms with the gigantic bed and aromas of candles and incense filling the room. Caleb might have had a little more wine than normal, but he was far from drunk. Just pink-faced and giggly and much more relaxed. They were making out, hands all over each other, and Jester palmed his cock with a cool hand through his trousers. That was when the idea struck her.

"Hey, Caleb," she said, words dragging out.

"Ja?" Caleb said, mouth a bit preoccupied with leaving a hickey on her neck.

"I have an idea…"

"Oh?" Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What if you fucked my tits?" Jester asked.

Caleb stopped, backing up to think about the logistics of that for a moment. "You mean like…" He sat them both up, moved her hands to hold her breasts up and together, then cut the side of his hand in between them. "Like this, ja?"

"Mmhm!" Jester said.

After a moment's thought, Caleb nodded. "That could work."

Jester giggled. "Alright."

They undressed, and once again, Caleb was very, very distracted. She had a gorgeous figure -- thick thighs, good ass, soft stomach -- but he was tits man first and foremost, and it showed. It showed by the way his cock twitched when she revealed her tits to him after taking off the many layers of clothes that had hidden them, and it showed in the way he immediately began touching them, kissing them, marking them, as soon as she was laying down and he could close the distance between them. Already, she was wet and desperate, but she always deeply wanted him to fuck her tits because she knew how much he wanted that.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Maybe...on my knees with you standing?"

Caleb shook his head. "Nein. You are too short."

"I'm not that short," Jester said.

"Ja, you are. When you are on my knees and fully up, my dick hits your collarbone."

"Maybe with pillows propping me up?" She started to grab some pillows from the bed.

"Will you be able to keep your balance?"

"Yeah!" she said.

"Alright." Caleb stood up on the floor by the bed while Jester set up the pillow and kneeled on it. When she tried to lift up her breasts and rub his cock, she was just a bit too short.

"Fuck." Jester got up and grabbed another pillow, making sure it was fluffy. Now she could do it. "Okay." By now, he was leaking enough precome that she could slick up his cock with it, narrowly avoiding the temptation to lean down and suck it. Caleb moaned softly as she did so. "You ready?" she asked.

"Ja," Caleb said. "Are you?"

Jester nodded, then grabbed her tits and got his cock between them. It was certainly very awkward at first, and Jester ended up getting another pillow, but the two of them eventually got a rhythm going. And gods, his moans were something else. He wasn't a loud lover, but some part of this was drawing out all the lovely grunts that made Jester wet and needy. Meanwhile, she was getting only a little bit of pleasure, since her tits weren't that sensitive. 

It was torturous.

But she adored it.

"Jester," he began to say, in that irresistible low voice that only appeared when he was really having good sex. "Jester, mein liebling, I am so close..."

"Yes, Caleb, cum for me--"

Before she could even get the sentence out, he grunted and thrust in, spraying her face and hair with cum. Finally, he stopped and muttered, "Schieße, your hair--"

She smiled and said, "That's what baths are for, right?"

Caleb grinned. "Maybe I can make you cum in the bath, schatzie?"

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
